Best Friend Wars
by Lollipop10096
Summary: When Louise transfers schools to HA, She becomes best friends with Jade. What will Cat, Jade's best friend and Louise's life long family friend, think about that? Rated T because I'm Paranoid. JadeXBeck RobbieXCat ToriXAndre
1. Chapter 1

Louise's POV

I'm so nervous. I'm only 14 and today is my first day at Hollywood Arts Performing Arts school. The butterflies in my stomach are flying out of control and my head is spinning.

"Honey, Time for school! You don't want to be late on your first day!" I heard my mom from downstairs. Once I was in the Car, she told me some simple things about the day. "Okay," she started, "When you get to the school, I will take you to the principles office. After that, your on your own,"

"But mom, what about Cat!" I asked "You said she went to this school. Were you lying? Am I actually going to be at this school by myself? I don't know if I can do that mentally!" I was rambling now. I ramble when I get nervous.

"Louise, It's Caterina. Plus, you havn't seen her in about 10 years, she probably won't remember you. If you are going to look for her though, remember that she has bright red hair now. I don't even know how her Mom let her do that. It is highly childish,"

"Mom, NO-ONE calls her Caterina. It's Cat. Also I remember her, so why wouldn't she remember me?" I retaliated.

"Because, she's not the brightest lightbulb in the shop. I'm surprised she even got into HA. I mean, she is really not smart."

"MOM! we are not having this conversation! It's a Performing Arts school! She can sing and you know it! Look, we're here!" I squealed, happy that the conversation was over. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked into the front doors. "Wow!" I whispered to myself. This place had the most talented people in the world from what I could see. Wether people were playing an intrument, dancing or practicing acting scenes, they were doing something etroidinary. There's no way on earth I would fit in here! I was suddenly snapped out of my Daydream by my mom, who was beckoning me to follow her.

I had just finished in the pinciples office and I had gotten all my books and a sheet of paper with all my lessons on. Mom had left and I was alone trying to find room 11 when I saw a glint of Red from the corner of the hall. Suddenly, girl that I recognised too well came into view and I got a little too exitable. "CAT!" I screamed, running towards her with open arms.

"AHHH, SCARY PERSON WHO I DONT KNOW IS RUNNING TOWARDS ME!" Cat called back running behind a guy with great hair.

"Cat, it's me, Louise. You know, from your childhood," I told her, trying to explain to her what was going on. Suddenly, 4 more people, 2 girls and 2 boys, walked around the corner. One of them had afro like hair and was carrying a puppet. Another had coloured skin and had his hair in braids. The first of the girls had an amazing bone structure and her hair was long and flowing. The last girl had pink and blur streaks in her dark brown (almost black) hair and her breasts were on the genorous side.

"Cat, who's this and why is she even smaller than you?" Cheekbone girl asked.

"Everybody, I think this is Louise Norduf," Cat whispered, almost inaudible, peeking over the guys shoulder.


	2. Introduce yourself!

Hey everyone! Just so you know, I'm Elle! Thank you to the 2 people who added this story to alert (you know who you are). Also If you are reading this story and think something about it in your head ( even if its bad) TELL ME! I'm a first time fan-fiction writer so I'm bound to do something wrong! On with the story:

"Cat, I told you not to say my last name!" I exclaimed. I hated my last name as it sounded so nerdy and disgusting.

"Cat, what do you mean by Louise Norduf?" breasty girl asked

"Yeah, wasn't that the fake name I used at Karaoke Dokie?" Cheekbones spoke again.

"Okay guys, #1 why are you guys talking about me and karaoke and 2# please Could you tell me your names. Its getting hard referring to you as breasty, cheekbones, braids, afro and hair dude," I finalized pointing to each one of them as I spoke their nickname.

"Jade's my name," breasty girl told me "and don't you ever talk about my breasts again otherwise you with wake up one night to find that someone may have holes cut into all their clothes," a scene from Mean Girls popped into my head and I decided not to mess with Jade

"I'm Tori," Cheekbone said, a grin on her face "and last year, we had an argument with someone at our local Karaoke club. Jade and Cat were banned from singing there ever again, so I went to show those girls who was boss. Anyway, long story short, I needed a disguise and fake name. Thats where you come in. Cat told me she had a dream about someone named Louise Norduf so we went with that,"

"You thought I was in your dream Cat?" I asked an amused expression on my face. Cat had now full emerged from behind hair dude and was facing me.

"Yeah, I did," she replied simply.

"But we were best friends from when you were aged 3 to 7," I almost snorted from Laughing.

"Yeah, and?" Cat asked, a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Well, most people don't forget 4 years of their life," I said again, regaining my composure.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, she looked scared and offended. Same old Cat.

"Nothing!" I held my hands up in defense. Suddenly the bell went signaling the start of lunch,

"We were going to go to Nozo," Tori started, then continued when she saw the blank look on my face, "It's our local sushi restaurant. You want to come with?" She asked

"Yeah please!" I called enthusiastically. On the way there I learned hair dude was named Beck, braids was Andre and Afro was Robbie. I was really looking forward to our meal.

If you guys have any questions suggestions or general feedback please leave me a review. If you are my first ever reviewer you may get a part in the story, It might even be the first three. I will PM you if you are my first reviewer.( or second or third)


End file.
